Out of the Norm
by drunkdragon
Summary: In an attempt to free himself from his daily boredom, Kiba does something out of the ordinary and his sanity goes through the consequences.


Hehe... I know I should be studying and working on Uchiha Crest and what not but this idea refused to leave me. Also I don't see many Kiba x some girl fics that I like so I decided to make my own.

The way I wrote this fic was kind of inspired by the theatre production "The Dining Table." It basically has seens that do not relate to each other. In this fic's case, it has Kiba wandering around Konoha in the morning and has scenes that don't relate to each other and either do involve or do not involve Kiba.

The fic's plot was inspired by Demon Kaizoku via AIM. I dedicate this fic to her.

I do not own Naruto.

Onwards!

* * *

For a normal day, things were normal around Inuzuka Kiba. Normal apartment, normal food, normal activities, normal everything. 

And he was bored of it. Bored of it to hell.

Of course, his dog Akamaru had been missing the entire week and he was exempt from missions because of that.

He was just tired of going through the same routine everyday. Eat. Sleep. Train. Eat. Sleep. Train. Eat. Sleep. Etc.

His nineteen-year old body craved something new.

So, for the first time in a while he woke up in the morning and simply left for the Ichiraku. He didn't really care for the food though. He just wanted something different. Perhaps if he went today something interesting would happen.

Naruto had always said that the Ichiraku was the best place in town for ramen.

So Kiba wasn't surprised that he found Naruto at the shop in the early morning.

"Oh, a customer!" the chef said. "Welcome! It's a bit unusual to have someone so early besides Naruto here."

"What would you like?" Ayame, the chef's daughter, said.

Well... Perhaps he could eat ramen. Perhaps remember a bit of his younger years during the process. "I'll have a bowl of miso ramen please," he said. As the chef nodded, Kiba looked over to Naruto.

They were rivals, in a strange way.

Not necessarily enemies, but not friends either.

"So..." Kiba uncomfortably said, "How have you been? Anything interesting happen in your life?"

"Mm… Not much," Naruto said between slurps and gulps. "Oh wait!"

"What?" Kiba asked.

He swallowed his noodles before opening his mouth, "I'm engaged."

"Huh?" Had Naruto beaten Kiba AGAIN? His rivalry mechanisms kicked in. "Tch, it figures that you're the kind of person to forget that you're engaged. Who's the girl?"

"She didn't tell you yet?"

"No."

"Hm. In that case I won't tell you then."

"What! Oh come on, we're buddies, right?" So Kiba was somewhat lying. The blonde idiot probably wouldn't even be able to tell.

"Well, if she's not comfortable telling you herself, then I don't want to tell you. Maybe she wants to tell you herself?"

Kiba gave a small growl. "Is it someone I know?"

"..." Naruto thought for a moment. "Maybe." Naruto stood up from his seat. "Well, I'm done for the morning. I'm going to go train now. Nice meeting you here, Kiba." And Naruto walked out of the store.

By then, Kiba's ramen was ready. Just as he was about to begin eating though, "Arf!" Akamaru trotted in.

"Akamaru! There you are! Where were you all this week?"

"A dog?" the chef exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry, Kiba-san, but we don't allow dogs in here."

"But... it's my ninja dog." Kiba lamely replied.

"I don't care. It's store policy. You will need to have it wait outside or you must eat outside," the chef said with an adamant glare.

"Well... I'll be right back then," Kiba said and stood up from his bowl before walking with his dog outside. Over the years, Akamaru had grown to about half of Kiba's height. Its fur was still white, but the dog had lost all 'puppy' features. "So where were you this week?"

He barked a bit.

"What?"

He barked some more.

"Akamaru, you can't just leave and go screw some bitch."

Bark Bark Woof Bark

"I don't care if she had a nice ass in your opinion and was in heat. If you're going to go do this, you have to at least tell me."

Bark Bark

"Well... I guess those are important attributes for a ninja dog..."

Woof Woof Bark Bark

"True… we will be needing some more dogs because of our growing clan..."

Woof Woof

"Well... alright. I'll let it slip this time, but the next time you do this tell me before you go, alright? I was worried sick this whole week. I'll meet you back home, okay?"

With a bark, Akamaru walked off. As for the dog he mated with, it would probably head back to the Inuzuka complex for giving birth. They all did, anyway.

Walking back in, he sat down to continue eating his ramen.

It would appear that everyone else around him was scoring and yet he was left out of the loop. How unfair life seemed. As he continued to eat and dwell upon his sad misfortune, a pair of familiar voices sounded in the background.

"…need a place to sit down."

Some footsteps and some shuffling were heard.

And then a sigh, "What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do about what?"

That sounded very much like-

"Your problem and your family, Neji! What will they do when they find out? What will YOU do when they find out?"

"They won't find out about my problem because I don't have one, Tenten. What are you talking about?"

Problem? What problem? Kiba decided that he would remain as hidden as possible.

"But... they'll know eventually. Why you seem to hang out with only Lee and me. And whenever you do hang out with Lee, you two always fight!"

"Lee is not my friend. He is a freak who feels that it is his duty to challenge me to somehow prove himself. Just leave it at that. And that is not a problem."

"They're going to find out, one way or another that."

"Find out what?"

"They're going to find out that you're gay, Neji."

Kiba almost choked and fell off his stool. But luckily he did neither.

"…I am not gay," Neji said coolly.

"Yes. You. Are," Tenten quietly said. "You might not have done anything with anyone, but eventually rumors will fly and they WILL know."

"I am NOT gay."

"Don't deny it!" She hissed. "Your fashion statement says it itself. Soft, long hair? Short shorts? I think you're gay."

"Fashion matters not to me. I wear what is convenient for combat."

"Then how do you feel about Lee? Or any male person that you've ever met in your life?"

"I told you, Lee is just a freak, leave it at that."

"Then what about all the other males? You grew up without a father!"

"What does my father have to do with all this?"

"It's been scientifically proven that men who grow up without fathers have a tendency to have... sexual attractions to males more often."

"And why is that?"

"Because they end up fantasizing about men in the wrong way!"

"…That is the stupidest piece of bullshit I have ever heard."

"But all these things add up! You are gay, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"For the last time Tenten, I am NOT GAY." Neji emphasized the last two words as discretely as possible. "You're making a sc-"

"Then prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove to me that you're not gay."

"And how will I do that?"

She blushed furiously before answering.

"Sleep with me."

"WHAT?"

"Sleep with me, and prove to me that you're not gay."

Neji blushed a tiny fraction before taking a breath. "Do you... have an ulterior motive to this?"

Her blush deepened, "...Yes." She knew that it was useless to lie to Neji.

"Do you… Did you... like me?"

She solemnly nodded.

"And this... rumor of me being gay. It triggered this?"

She let her silence and eye movements do the speaking.

"I am appalled by the fact that you would believe such a thing. Honestly, I had thought that you would be more understanding."

"But... I... I thought I was in love with you..."

With a tsk, Neji stood up from his seat and started to head out of the Ichiraku.

"Neji? Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

He started to walk again but this time Tenten jumped out and grabbed his shoulders. "Wait! Where are you going?"

He turned around and looked into her brown eyes. "Your place."

For a moment, her pained eyes were replaced with ones of complete bewilderment. "What?"

He gave a slight grin. "Well, its either that or join the freak in training." Grasping her hand he disappeared in a poof, taking Tenten with him.

…

Well... That certainly had been interesting, to say the least.

It definitely wasn't boring.

And it was out of the norm.

So Kiba felt that it was good.

By now he was about half way finished with his ramen. It was quite good but it was missing something. Grabbing a pinch of salt, he mixed it around before taking another gulp.

Much better.

Then, a small buzzing noise was heard. Kiba wondered a bit about where it had come from, all the while it grew louder. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, it stopped. He looked around and spotted a small fly that landed on a seat. Taking a napkin, he put it on his hand and slammed down over the fly.

Poof.

For the strangest reason, Kiba's hand was now on top of Shino's head.

"Heh heh… umm... hey Shino," Kiba uncomfortably said.

The bug man remained silent, his black sunglasses hiding his eyes and his jacket covering his mouth

"What's up...?"

"You disgust me," Shino quietly said.

"What?'

"I thought we were friends, Kiba."

"Well I didn't know that the fly was you!"

"But all those missions we had together as genin. Do they mean nothing to our friendship?"

"But I never saw you use a Henge to turn into an insect..."

"But you do know that I like insects."

To be honest Kiba felt that it was more of an unhealthy infatuation rather than a liking to insects. "Well... true... but I view them as pest! I had to get Akamaru treated for fleas too many times for me to see insects as 'wonderful creatures'!"

"I think they're wonderful."

"Well that's your opinion, and in my opinion I hate them."

"You... hate insects?"

"Hell, almost everyone does! Cockroaches, flies... well... some insects are okay, like fireflies... but that's beside the point! Most insects bring pestilence upon our living space, you know?" Kiba sighed. "The truth is that everyone gets to be entitled to their own viewpoint. And I just happen to hate bugs!"

"So... we're not friends anymore?"

"No! We're still friends, but... God, Shino! You've got to stop hiding behind your damn sheltered jacket and just understand that not everyone thinks the way you do!"

"Hmm."

"Thank you Kiba."

"Huh?"

"I think..."

"Go on..."

"I think I'm starting to understand now." Shino stood up. "Good day Kiba, it was nice to see you this morning."

"Wait, understand what? I don't get it! What the hell did I say?" he said to Shino as the bug user left.

He'd probably never understand Shino. Sure, they would probably still be friends but there would always be this shroud of mystery around him. With all his hiding in his jacket stuff and the glasses, he would never realize what the hell he had just done until later, when it might be too late.

Taking a moment's breath, he returned to his ramen bowl. Slowly eating, he contemplated on whether or not he should just call it quits and return to his normal routine. The day had been a bit weird in his opinion.

Or perhaps Konoha was a different village in the morning.

_Very_ different in the morning.

Calmly chewing, he heard two squabbling voices accompanied by a third… subdued one?

"There's no way in hell he'd go out with you, am I right, darling?"

"Ditch me for you? Don't make me laugh. You'd pick me any day over her, right, Shika-kun?"

"How troublesome…"

How troublesome indeed. Knowing better than to interfere with Ino and Temari (Kiba had once been brave enough to step between the two to break up a fight. He couldn't see out of his right eye for days, nor could he walk without a leg brace for a while), he did his best to blend in with the ramen bar.

'_Please don't come in side. Please don't come inside…'_ he silently prayed. The voices got louder and Kiba stood up. His prayers unanswered, he quickly leapt behind the counter and ducked.

"Kiba-san," Ayame hissed, "please excuse the rudeness but what are you doing back here?"

"Just hide me for now! I'll explain later if I have the chance."

She scowled a bit. "Alright, but you owe me a favor." Just as she finished the feet of Ino and Temari slowly walked by, followed with Shikamaru's pair of feet, most likely being dragged by the pair.

"Make your choice, Shikamaru!"

"You have to pick one of us!"

"What am I supposed to judge on? How loud each of you scream?"

There was a slight pause.

"Anything you want, Shika-kun…"

"Surely you'd pick me, right?"

All three of the shinobis were approximately eighteen and nineteen. Most likely. Maybe. Might be.

Well maybe Temari was closer to twenty…

But that wasn't the main point. It was that all three of them were expected to marry soon. From what Kiba knew the village expected people to marry and have children at a young age. The youngest accepted age for children was sixteen, although he had heard of people marrying at fifteen. Hell, even his parents were expecting him to find a girlfriend soon.

A permanent one.

Preferably a shinobi, although a civilian would be acceptable.

Or were they? He'd have to check in on that later.

"Look, it's too troublesome to pick between you two."

"What do you mean you can't pick?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"Well, it's just that I don't want to go through the trouble of choosing."

"And that's because…?"

"Because if I do choose, then obviously the other would argue they she's the better choice and we'd be back at square one."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Because I have a higher I.Q. than both of you combined."

"…"

"…Dumb blondes."

Two resounding slaps were heard.

"Anyway, there's only one way to settle this."

"How?"

"Strip tease contest?"

Pause.

Slap… Whack. A gust of wind went by.

"Just a suggestion…"

"I say we have a match."

"Last one standing wins, right?"

"This is much too troublesome…"

And the voices faded away.

Slowly getting up, he looked over the counter. "Are they gone?"

"I think so," Ayame said.

"Whew. Thanks for letting me hide back here."

"What's upwith them, anyway?"

"Both of them are very violent and happen to like the same guy."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But I'm willing to bet that once those two start their match, he's just going to run away."

"Afraid of commitment?"

"Nah, more like too lazy to have one." Kiba climbed over the counter. He looked over to his ramen. It had gone a bit cold now. And he wasn't hungry anymore. "I think I'll just stop eating. Not that hungry anyway." Taking out his wallet, he pulled out enough money plus some tip and offered it to the girl. Grabbing his receipt, he turned around, "Well, see you around." He began to walk away but she reached over and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "Remember, you owe me one."

"Hey, don't worry. I return my favors. Just visit my place when you figure out what you want." Tearing off a piece of the receipt, he wrote his apartment address and gave it to her. "I'm usually home in the afternoon if I don't have a mission." She nodded and then waved.

"I hope to see you again, Kiba-san!"

He waved back and left.

So now what was he going to do? He finished breakfast, and was now in the middle of the street. Hmm…

Everyone seemed to be moving towards the main part of the town. So he did the exact opposite and headed towards the outskirts of town. Besides, that's were all the training grounds were. Maybe he'd be able to get some training done.

Today had been weird so far. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much weirder. In fact Kiba was now hoping that it would slowly start to become normal again. As he approached the open fields of the training area, he saw someone…

Dancing? Said person was slowly moving their body into intricate, strenuous positions. Arm going here, leg hooking around other leg, etc. He had brown hair, a scarf, and was rather round. As Kiba walked closer, he almost gasped.

"Chouji?" Akimichi Chouji? Dancing? "What are you doing?"

The round ninja looked over to see Kiba's stunned face, still in his pose. "Good morning, Kiba."

"That's all you're going to answer me with?"

"Well, it's how you greet someone in the morning, isn't it?"

"True, but what are you doing?"

"Yoga."

More shock and awe unto the dog user. "Yoga?"

"Yes, yoga."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You want to try?"

"Why the hell would I want to do yoga?"

"It helps to focus the mind."

"Then why don't you just meditate?"

"Because this is more fun."

"More fun? You're just putting yourself into painful positions! It's more like you're trying to get slim, you fat ass!"

"…"

"Oh shit." Slowly, Kiba began to back away. He knew how angry the round ninja became when he was called fat. "Hehe…" he laughed uncomfortably, "I didn't mean to say that."

"…"

"L-Look, I'll just be going alright? I'm sorry if I insul-"

"It's okay."

"…Huh?" was Kiba's confused response. Since when was Chouji 'okay' with being called fat, especially when 'fat' and 'ass' were put together?

"I'm doing yoga to help overcome this… weakness of mine."

"Oh."

"I guess this is just extra training for me. Fighting temptation, you know?"

"I… see…" He looked at Chouji's hands. "And I'm guessing that not eating is part of the protocol when doing yoga?"

"Yes."

"Well… that's good for you." Kiba looked around. "I guess I better get going. I have a few errands to run. Bye!"

And Kiba took off like the devil was after him. In a discrete manner, of course. Had to uphold clan honor, after all.

When he stopped discretely running, he found out that he was at a park. Luckily for him, there were benches around. Taking a seat, he breathed a sigh of relief. If this morning didn't drive him crazy, then someone eventually would. So many weird things had happened on around him. If another weird thing happened, he'd… he'd…

Hey, what was that voice over there?

Looking alert, he hid behind a bush facing the source of the voices. Hidden within an enclosed space, he heard them.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes… Sakura?" Sasuke pulled himself from her to answer only to go back down onto her lips.

Kiba blushed and quickly turned around. There was no point in eavesdropping on the pair. Both incredibly strong, he heard that they had short tempers and could burst at random moments. He began to walk away.

"Please… we can't do this… not now…" she pushed him away.

"We've done this before… and in more crowded places… Why not… now?" He said, gently kissing her neck and cheeks.

"I have to tell you something."

Kiba stopped.

He turned around.

He lay down beside the bush once again.

"What is it?" Sasuke now pulled his lips from her body, gently holding her hand.

"You… You remember last time when we… did it," she blushed and looked away from him.

He blushed a tiny bit as well. "The Hokage's office?"

"Yeah… well… the… the thing is…"

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't had my period yet."

"…So?"

She sighed. Sasuke wasn't one to pay much attention to how a body works, anyway. She went for a more blunt approach. Her lips trembled a bit, "After that, I took a pregnancy test."

_That_ got his attention. "… And the results were?" he carefully held both of hands and calmly looked into her eyes.

"It…"

"Go on."

"…"

"I won't get mad, I promise."

"It… It was positive."

Silence fell upon their hiding spot. The Uchiha paused for a moment and then took a breath.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun… you're not mad… are you?" She timidly said.

"…No. I said I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"Well… it's just that you haven't said anything…"

"It's… just kind of… shocking."

"…What should we do then?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh?"

"An abortion."

"What?"

"An abortion," Sasuke closed his eyes. It was coming. In a way he deserved it but… She was often prone to rash decisions. He didn't actually know why she would change moods so quickly, yet he was always able to calm her before things got too ugly.

"Excuse me, but when was this your decision?" her tone was threatening, to say the least.

"Sakura, it's the most logical thing to do at the moment."

"Logical? You think _that_ is logical?"

"You're overreacting," Sasuke said, still calm.

"This is our child we're talking about! I think I'm allowed to overreact," She moved in front of him to look into his eyes.

"Sakura-"

"You can't make a rash decision like that! You haven't even thought about it for a minute!"

"I don't need a minute to think about something like this."

"Don't you want this child? Wasn't it your dream to revive your clan?"

"True, but-"

"I want to keep this child too! See? We both agree on this. I don't see why I have to get an abortion."

"Sakura, have you even thought about what's coming?"

"Coming?"

"Tch. You put in even less thought than I do."

"Hey! I'm doing this for you, okay? I put a lot of thought before and into my actions."

"Tch. Some thoughts you have."

"And what are you implying by that?"

"Do you know what's coming in three months?"

"The end of the first trimester."

"…The Jounin Exams, Sakura. You planned to participate, didn't you?"

"…Not anymore."

"… If you're not going to take the exam, do you realize what you're condemning yourself to?"

"I…"

"Wasn't it your goal to become strong after I ran away? You've doted on me when we were genin. It's about time you go achieve your own goals."

"But-"

"Sakura. I understand that this child is important to you. It's admirable that you want to keep it, but you can't forget about yourself."

"…"

"If you wish to keep the child, I won't stop you. Ultimately, it's your body."

"I've… I've made my choice." Sakura stood up.

"Which is?"

"I… I won't be partaking in the Jounin Exams." She walked out of the foliage and into the park's main area. Sasuke sighed. He stood up and looked over towards Kiba.

"Inuzuka-san…" Kiba almost stopped breathing. "A single word about this and I _will_ hurt you," the Uchiha then walked out and followed after Sakura.

Kiba gulped. Standing up, he turned around and walked away. No need to get killed, right? Of course he wouldn't tell.

Anyone. Not even Shino. Not even Hinata. Not even his mother.

Uchiha Sasuke was a scary man to cross. Especially when Sakura was involved.

Kiba sighed.

Today has been too dangerous, both physically and mentally. Shino becoming enlightened? Chouji doing yoga? Konoha was very different in the morning.

He would go home. Yes, that was an excellent idea. He would go home and then sleep. He'd wake up the next morning and everything would be fine.

Just as he exited the training fields, he bumped into the person who was least likely to go insane on a normal sunny morning.

Hinata. It was she who called his name first. "Kiba-kun!"

"Eh?" he looked around before spotting her. "Hinata!" he ran over to her. "I haven't seen you in a while! What's up?"

"Oh… nothing much."

"Well… that's okay. Sometimes calmness is a blessing, you know?" He'd love some peace and quiet right now. But he hadn't talked to Hinata for a while. Maybe he'd stick around to talk to her a bit.

"True…" she trailed off.

"Well… If that's all, I've got an errand to run. Bye, Hinata!" He began to run off.

"Wait!" he turned around.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered… I'm engaged now…"

Shock. Awe. Confusion. "Ah… whah?" was all Kiba could make out of his mouth. It was strange, two of his friends being engaged at almost the same time.

"He… he proposed to me last night…" she blushed a bit, her voice becoming a bit lofty. She daintily looked at her engagement ring. It had a small diamond with sapphires on both sides of it, the piercing blue color reminding Kiba of someone, although he couldn't remember at the moment.

Finally, Kiba recovered from his stupor. "So who's the guy?"

"He didn't tell you yet?"

Déjà vu? "Eh… no. No one's told me anything about anyone getting married."

"Oh…" she thought a bit. "In that case, I don't think I should tell you then."

Had a time loop somehow surrounded Kiba without him knowing it? "Why won't you tell me? Aren't we friends?"

"Yes, but…" she paused a bit, "if he's not comfortable about telling you, then I won't tell you either. Maybe he'll tell you when he's ready?"

"… Is it someone I know?"

"…" Hinata thought for a moment. "Maybe."

Kiba was shaking. What kind of sick trick was this? He'd have to run home. No, not run. Fly home. Somehow. Anyhow. Just get home. "Look, Hinata, that's great news and all, but I really have to go run that errand. Bye!"

And he ran away without waiting for her response. Screw clan honor, getting out of this weird day was more important than any other thing at the moment.

He ran. He ran, he ran, he ran. And he didn't stop until he was inside his apartment.

'_Home sweet home…'_ he thought to himself, _'Nothing can go wrong here…'_

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he fumbled around until he reached the bathroom. Quickly stripping off the clothes, he took a cold shower. Maybe that would wake him up. Maybe that would end the goddamn madness called morning.

When he finished, he stepped out and tossed on a pair of pants. After drying his hair, he walked into the kitchen. Looking underneath the table, he spotted Akamaru resting. Smiling, he refilled his water bowl and put some dog food into his plate.

Standing up, he looked at the door.

He could brave the outside world again. Face the strange things that life threw at him. Get a mission. Train. Get lunch, even.

But no. He wasn't going to. Today was just too out of the ordinary. It scared him in a strange, albeit silly manner.

He looked over to his bedroom.

Sleep sounded like a very good option.

Yes, it would do him well.

Walking in, he flopped down and lazily tossed some sheets over him. He yawned and then closed his eyes.

* * *

A gentle rapping at his door awoke him from his slumber. Looking out his window, he saw the afternoon sun beginning to set. Yawning a bit, he stood up. Someone knocked on his door again. "In a moment!" he called out. Groggily getting up he walked out of his room and to the entrance. 

He opened the door. "Hello?"

There stood Ayame, the ramen chef's daughter. "Eh… H-Hello, Kiba-san," she barely worded out. Her face tinted red.

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm… You – you don't have a shirt on…"

"Hm?" he looked down. "Oh!" he quickly blushed andclosed the door a bit. "Um, I'll be right back." Running to his room, he pulled a shirt out of his drawer and put it on before quickly racing back to the door.

"So… what's up?" he said, trying his best to sound not the least perturbed.

"Well… remember the favor you owe me?" she cautiously said.

He nodded.

"I know what I want from you now."

* * *

Yes, it does hint at a KibaxAyame pairing. No, I do not know (or have not come up with) what her favor is. If this fic becomes popular enough, I may do some kind of a sequel thingy, except maybe through other character's eyes. 


End file.
